Always and Forever
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Stefan has been killed by Fredrick and Elena is heartbroken. Can she find a way of bringing him back? And what about all the other problems that are thrown at Elena. Will she break from everything that is being thrown her way.
1. Chapter 1

Always and Forever

"Stefan! Stefan! Wake up Stefan! STEFAN!" Elena pleaded frantically shook him. She looks over and Fredrick is getting up. "Stefan please get up." Fredrick came up and then grabbed her. "Too bad that your beloved boyfriend can't save you but don't worry you'll see each other again in hell." Fredrick bit into her neck. "Stefan…please." her world goes black.

Elena wakes up and notices that she is in Stefan's room. "Stefan? Stefan!" she looks over and sees Damon in the doorway. "Where is he?" Elena- Where is he?! Is he okay? Where is he?" Damon sighs. "Elena Stefan is dead." Elena gasps.

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, No, No, NO!" She screamed as she dropped to her knees. "You promised that you were going to help him! YOU PROMISED!" cried Elena as she hit Damon. She ran downstairs. "Elena."

She turned and saw Alaric standing there. "He's dead. He-he's dead." Said Elena as she stood there in shock. "Calm down Elena. How can you expect me to calm down?! He's dead Ric, and you expect me to be calm?!" Alaric approached her.

"Elena please you have to calm down. Where is he? I want to see him. Where is he?! He's gone Elena. I can't believe this. He killed him. That stupid vampire killed Stefan! If he hadn't hurt Stefan he would be okay." Alaric looked as he noticed that Elena's sadness was being replaced by anger. A sheer anger at that.

"Give me a stake Ric. No." he said as she looked at him with anger. "He hurt someone that I love. He will pay for what he did to Stefan. And then what Elena?! Huh?! Revenge never helps! Revenge feels good for about five seconds and then you realize that you just killed something. And what about you Ric?! You became friends with the one that killed me birth mom."

Ric looked at her with hurt and then looked down. "I can't deal with this right now. I can't even be in this house right now. Now please leave me alone." Elena stormed out and then slammed the front door. "Elena!"

Damon comes down. "Where did she go? She said she couldn't be in here right now. She needs time. Damon then went down to the cellar where his brother's body was laying there dead. "I'm sorry brother. But don't worry it will be corrected right now." Damon came back in. "Where are you going Damon? Just find Elena and get her home so she won't do something stupid."

Alaric nodded and then Damon left. He drives to the house. He punches the door. "Pearl! Open this door or I swear to God that I will break it down. Open…the….door." the door opened and Pearl walked out. "What do you want Damon?"

Damon looked at Pearl with anger. "Your little friends spent the day torturing my brother, and then they killed him. I don't believe you. Really? Where's your little friend Fredrick?" Pearl looked at Damon for a moment.

"Anabel!" Anna soon appeared. "Yes mother? Is Fredrick in? No mother. But I was just in the basement and found many Vervain ropes and there was quite a bit of blood." Pearl looked at Damon. "I am so sorry Damon. Sorry won't bring my brother back. I have a girl at home that is heartbroken because she watched my brother get killed right before her eyes."

Pearl looked and saw the tears of anger and pain in Damon's eyes. He walked away. Elena came into the house and Jenna was sitting at the kitchen table. "Elena…." She looked up and saw Jenna standing there. Jenna wasn't sure how to console her.  
"He's gone Jenna. He's gone. He's gone." Her voice broke again. Jenna hugger Elena. "Oh sweetie it will be okay. No it won't. I lost my rock Jenna." Jenna let Elena cry and gradually got her to the sofa where she cried so much that she cried herself to sleep.

Jeremy came in. "What's going on?" Jenna put her finger to her mouth and then pointed to the kitchen. "What happened? Stefan is dead." Jeremy looked at Jenna with shock. "How? In the old mansion Stefan was tortured and then later killed." Jeremy looked at Jenna.

"You mean that mansion that is on the beaten path? Yeah why? Anna and her mom live there. And somehow Stefan ends up there tortured and then killed." Jeremy got up and headed to the door. Jenna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid Jeremy." He looked at her. "Anna told me that all she wanted was her mom. So why did Stefan end up there dead? No there is only so much that someone can take before they just break. And this is my sister's breaking point. I'll be back." Jeremy walked out.

_**Elena was running through the woods, Stefan close behind. Suddenly she heard Stefan cry out in pain then she turns around and there is a branch in his chest. He looked at Elena. "Why Elena? Why didn't you help me?" he dropped. Elena ran over to her lover. "Stefan! Please wake up!" then Damon appeared. "I knew that you would be the death of my brother. My brother is dead because of you. You never loved my brother anyway. If you had you would have saved him." Damon walks away. Suddenly Stefan's body disappears. "Stefan! Stefan! STEFAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

"Elena! Elena wake up!" Elena jerked awake and then buried her eyes in her knees as she cried. "It wasn't real, it was just a dream." Elena shook her head. "But it was real. Stefan is dead. And it's all my fault. Then she looked up. "I have to go to the Salvatore house." Jenna nodded. Elena left.

Jeremy banged on the door. Anna answered. "Jeremy?" she said with shock and a little smile. Then she realized the angry look on his face. "You heard about Stefan. How could you do this? I didn't Jeremy! I swear I didn't! You're lying. God! Why can't you just take responsibility for once?! Jeremy I didn't do anything."

"Well you know what, you better watch it. Because you just messed with my sister." Pearl appeared. "Did I just hear you threaten my daughter? Yeah you did, because this town was fine until you decided to open that tomb. Which by the way you used my sister to feed your mom. And then you used Elena and Bonnie for leverage to get that stupid book from Damon!"

Pearl grabbed Jeremy by the throat. "Mother don't! He's just being protective that's all." Pearl dropped Jeremy and then went inside. Anna came out and then tried to help Jeremy up. He pushed her away. "Jeremy please." Jeremy looked at Anna.

"This is over…whatever this is, it's over. I don't need you." Jeremy stormed off. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena came into the house and there was Damon walking around with a glass of bourbon. ""Hey how are you doing with everything?" Elena looked at Damon. "I'm doing great thanks Elena." Damon said with a smile. "Where is his body? Elena- Where is his body Damon?" Damon signed. "It's in the cellar.

Elena went down there and as she looked in her heart shattered all over again. She looked at Stefan's body and she began crying. Then she noticed something**. 'If he's dead, how come that he isn't desiccated?" **Elena then called Damon. Damon came down at vamp speed. "What. He's not desiccated. How can that be if he's dead? I think that there is something in his heart. That's the only thing that could explain this. Elena I don't think- Damon please."

Damon sighed heavily and then nodded. Elena unzipped his jacket, exposing his chest and then Damon put his fingers in the chest wound. Then he cried out and then ripped his hand back. "There is definitely something in there. But whatever it is it must be seeped in Vervain."

Elena nodded and then she put her fingers to the wound. She out her fingers in the wound and gaged as she felt the object that was in her boyfriend's heart. She grasped it and then she ripped it out. Then Elena cut her wrist. Damon stopped her. "Baby bro can't handle human blood that well. But he needs blood."

Damon sighed and then picked his brother up. He carried him to the sofa and laid him there. "Stay here I will be back soon. Elena nodded and then she put his head in her lap and stroked his face. About twenty minutes later Damon came back with a bottle of blood. Damon threw it and Elena caught it. "Squirrel blood," he said with his usual smirk.

Elena gagged a little as she felt that the bottle was warm. She opened the bottle and then slowly poured it down Stefan's throat. Stefan's eyes suddenly shot open and then he growled. Damon quickly grabbed Elena and then put her behind him. Stefan looked at Damon, his face all vamped out. "Stefan calm down. Do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?" Stefan breathed heavily and then his eyes reverted back to normal.

He looked past Damon to Elena. She could see the fear in his face that she would be afraid of him. "Stefan?" he looked up and then stared at her. "Well I'll be anywhere but here. Later." Damon walked out. Stefan and Elena locked eyes. "Elena…I am so sorry. Don't be." Elena stared crying.

"Oh Elena I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry! I would understand if you never wanted to see me again or-"Stefan was cut off because Elena kissed him. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Stefan could feel Elena's tears on his face. They finally broke apart.

"I wasn't crying because you scared me. I was crying because I never thought that I would see you again. I never thought that I would never be able to kiss you again. Stefan you were dead. And it broke me." her voice broke. Stefan put a hand on her cheek.

"I am so sorry that I put you through this. I love you so much. And thank you for saving me." Elena smiled through her tears. They kissed and it became more heated. They made love that night. Then when Elena fell asleep he softly brushed his fingers across her shoulder. "I love you Elena until the day I die I will always love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Dear Diary, for once I feel alright. In fact I feel amazing. Our lives have been going great. Except that Jeremy hates Anna. Jenna and Alaric are getting closer. Now we have another problem: Klaus he has broken the curse and now he wants Damon to come with him. I'm supposed to be dead so hopefully Klaus doesn't find out that I'm alive. And I'm feeling different. I have been feeling quite lousy lately. I've just been feeling sick the past few weeks. Maybe it's just the flu. Stefan and I have been growing much closer lately and it feels great. I love him so much.**_

Elena put her journal down and then she went downstairs. "Ric? Jenna? They left this morning." Said Jeremey. Elena nodded. "So what's my baby brother doing today? Nothing just hanging out at home. Look Jere, I'm sorry that you were put in this situation, you know with Anna." Jeremy shook his head. Don't be Elena. She lied to me so I cut her loose."

Elena nodded and hugged Jeremy. "Besides no friendship is more important than family." Elena smiled and then sat down and looked at the floor. "Sometimes I hate being the doppelganger. It's not your fault that that hybrid dick had to kill you. If Katherine wouldn't have run you could have lived a normal life." Jeremy hugged his sister. "Don't worry it's going to be okay. It's going to get better." Elena nodded.

They heard a horn outside. "That would be Stefan. Have fun Elena." She nodded and then headed for Stefan's car. "Hey beautiful." Stefan said as he gave her a kiss. "Hey handsome." She smiled and Stefan returned her smile.

"You ready for a week at the lake house? You bet. I could really use a swim." They drove and they arrived there. Elena looked at the house and smiled. Stefan looked at her. "You okay?" Elena nodded with a smile. "Yeah let's just hope that there is no other drama since the last time we were here." Stefan chuckled and got out of the car.

They went in and set their bags down. "What do you want to do first? I really want to swim." Elena took her dress off and revealed a black bathing suit that hugged her body perfectly. "What? Does it look weird?" she asked as she saw that Stefan was staring.

"No you look amazing. I'll be ready shortly." Elena nodded and then grabbed her towel. She went out and then sat on the pier, her feet touching the cold water. She looked at the mountains that surrounded her house. She smiled as she thought of all the memories that surrounded this place. Then she thought of the last time that she was here with Stefan. She smiled at the memory.

"Hey." She jumped and then looked behind her and saw Stefan. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said with his smile. "So are you just going to sit there and look at the trees or are you going to come swim with me?" Elena smiled and then got up.

Stefan dived in and then stayed under. Elena smiled and waited for him to resurface. When he did he held his arms out. She jumped into them and she giggled. Stefan and Elena spent the whole day dunking each other and splashing each other. Stefan could see that Elena was really having fun. He picked her up.

"Stefan what are you doing?" she giggled. "Well you don't seem like you are really having fun so..." Stefan threw her in the water. She screamed and giggled as she hit the water. She laughed and looks at Stefan. "That was awful." She said with a smile.

She came up and splashed him, while he splashed her. Suddenly he stopped and then looked around. "What's wrong Stefan?" she asked as her boyfriend looked around with a serious look. "Something isn't right. Elena lets go in for a minute." Elena nodded and then got out, grabbing her towel, and handing Stefan his.

Elena was walking fast, Stefan close behind her and then they heard a twig snap. She looked at Stefan. He looked over and then snapped his head back. "Run!" Elena took off running, Stefan close behind her but turning to make sure that she was okay.

Elena screamed and then Stefan turned just to see her thrown. She hit the ground hard. Stefan quickly picked her up and carried her to the house. Then Stefan put her on the sofa. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Elena shook her head. Then a scent passed through Stefan's nose. Then he looked up and saw that she had a gash on her head. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

Elena touched her wound. "Don't worry Stefan, I'll go and get cleaned up." Stefan smiled and then pushed her back to the sofa. He grabbed a cloth, wetted it in the sink, and then came back and put it on Elena's head. She hissed in pain and then relaxed.

"You can stay in there all you want. All I want is to see Stefan." Elena gritted her teeth as she recognized the voice. She came to the doorway. "Katherine. Did you miss me, my beloved doppelganger?" Stefan came into view. "Hey Stefan. What are you doing here Katherine? I missed you Stefan. And now that your little boy toy is dead, you would like to victimize my family?" Elena spat.

"Mason was just a pawn in my game. I was the one that triggered his werewolf gene. I wanted to trade him for my freedom so that Klaus would let me go. Of course, the infamous Katherine Pierce is a coward because she can't face her enemies. She just has to use other people for her benefit. Just like Stefan, and Damon." Elena said looking straight at Katherine.

"You better watch it Elena, what's going to stop me from going after your precious family again." Elena almost went outside, but Stefan held her back. "You better keep your filthy hands off my family. Did I hit a nerve miss Elena? Now who's a coward?"

Elena walked away and Katherine had a mean smile on her face. "You're looking nice Stefan, as always. Get out of here Katherine. We don't want you here. That's quite harsh Stefan. I mean come on I came here because I love you. And I know that you still love me, you just won't admit it."

Stefan chuckled and then looked back at Katherine. "You said that before and I still don't believe you. Stefan I'll say it again. You came here to fall in love with me all over again." Stefan came out and then stood face to face with Katherine.

"Get out of here Katherine." She grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him. "You don't understand do you? I want you. And I always get what I want. Even if that means that you're precious Elena dies." Stefan ran toward her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Don't you dare touch her! She doesn't deserve this Katherine! Now leave her alone." Katherine giggled and looked at Stefan.

"Your only I love with Elena because you couldn't have me. That's not true. You compelled my love. I don't love you." Katherine giggles and then took his hand from her throat. "Yes you do. And I will have you. I will kill that clingy girlfriend of yours so I can have you."

Stefan pushed Katherine into a tree by the throat. "You….Will not….Touch her Katherine, or so help me god I will kill you myself, and I will enjoy every moment of it." Katherine narrowed her eyes. "You don't have the guts." Then they heard a blast of air and then Katherine gasped in pain.

"He might not have the will to kill you. But I do. And I will kill you if I ever see you near the people I love and care about. I am not afraid of killing you Katherine and don't think for a second that I won't do it." Katherine looked at Elena. "You better watch yourself Elena Gilbert you may not live to see graduation." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I am not afraid of you. Now leave or the next one will be I your heart." Katherine got up and looked at Stefan. "See you soon Stefan." She walked away. Stefan looked at Elena and smiled. They kissed and then they headed back to the pier. Elena then ran and dove in. Stefan stood there and smiled. He dived in after her.

Elena came up and then gasped in pain as a pain shot through her stomach. Stefan came up and then looked at her. "You okay?" she turned and looked at him with a smile. "Yeah let's keep going." Elena went back under and kept swimming.

Then the sharp pain hit her again and then she came up. She gasps and then Stefan is right by her side. "You okay? My stomach is hurting. Do you want to go home? No it may be just because that I haven't swam in so long. Maybe you should go in the house and rest." Elena nodded.

Stefan carried her into the house. Elena got changed and then laid on the sofa. "I'm sorry Stefan we are supposed to be having fun and now you have to take care of a sickly Elena." Stefan chuckled and then came over to her.

"Elena we could be chained to a tree and I wouldn't care as long as I was with you." Stefan sat on the sofa and Elena snuggled into his side, soon they were sleeping. Then the stabbing pain woke up Elena. She hissed in pain and then looked up to see Stefan still sleeping. She carefully went to the bathroom and then turned the water on for a bath.

Then she got in and relaxed. "Elena?" she opened her eyes. "In here Stefan." He came in. "Hey you okay? Yeah the pain woke me up and I didn't want to wake you so I drew myself a bath." Stefan smiled and then sat on the floor next to her.

"Elena let's get you to bed before you before you fall asleep." Elena opened her eyes and nodded. She got up and then Stefan handed her a towel. She got dressed and then laid on the bed. "I'll go make you some tea." Stefan said as he headed downstairs.

'**Something is not right. Maybe I should get her to a doctor if she doesn't feel better soon' **Stefan put water on the stove and waited for it to boil. Elena laid in bed and relaxed. "Here." She sat up and then took the tea from Stefan. "Thanks Stefan." She drank the tea and then smiled.

Stefan took the cup and then laid on the bed. Elena snuggled into his side as he put his arms around her. She soon fell asleep. A few hours later Elena was awoken to the pain that was way worse. She got up to get a glass of water and then her vision went blurry. "Stefan….." she whispered as she passed out.

Stefan was woken up by a thump. He sat up and then looked around. Then he looked at the floor and saw Elena. "Elena!" he yelled as he ran over to her. Then he rushed her to the hospital. "Please help me! My girlfriend needs help!" he cried.

Doctors took Elena through the doors, leaving Stefan in the middle of the hallway. Stefan called the others. About two hours later, A doctor came in. "Ms. Gilbert is stabilized, but we were unable to save the baby." They all looked at the doctor in shock.  
"She was pregnant? Yes that was what happened she miscarried. She was about two months along." Stefan rushed to her room and then opened her door. There she was sitting there, crying. "I lost the baby Stefan! I'm so sorry!" Stefan took her in his arms. "I'm so terrible I understand if you hate me."

Stefan shushed her and then kissed her head. "I could never hate you. I love you so much. It's okay. It's going to be okay. We are going to get through this. Elena just sat there and cried. They soon fell asleep, tears on both of their faces as they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Stefan shushed her and then kissed her head. "I could never hate you. I love you so much. It's okay. It's going to be okay. We are going to get through this." Elena just sat there and cried. They soon fell asleep, tears on both of their faces as they slept.**

Elena opened her eyes. She realized that she was sleeping on the chest of her boyfriend. She was still in the hospital and her eyes hurt. Then the memories of everything that happened came flooding back. She had been pregnant and she had lost the baby. She was rushed to the hospital. And she felt like Stefan would never forgive her. She had lost his child. Tears build up again as the agony crushed her.

She gripped to her boyfriend's shirt as the sobs shook her body. Stefan awoke to his beloved crying again. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Stefan. If only I was a better person. Then I never would have lost our child." She sobbed.

He kissed her head again. And then pulled her chin up. "Listen to me Elena. This is not your fault. You didn't lose this baby on purpose. I know that it hurts. But we will get through this. We always do. Now please keep your chin up. Everything is going to be okay. I love you and I will never stop loving you. And don't you dare to think otherwise."

Elena smiled and then just clutched to Stefan. She felt a little better and then her breathing slowed and she fell asleep again. Stefan laid there, rubbing her back, when Damon came in. he looked over and then carefully left Elena to sleep.

He came out. "What happened? What is she doing in the hospital when she has a parade of vampires at her disposal?" Stefan rolled her eyes. "I didn't think that giving her blood would help her. And besides we found out what happened." Damon looked at him.

"She had a miscarriage. She was two months pregnant with our child. Vampires can't procreate. No vampire has ever been able to. So what you think that Elena cheated on me?" Damon sighed and then looked at his brother.

Then he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss baby brother." Stefan nodded and then smiled slightly. "How is Elena taking it? Pretty bad, she thought that I would leave her because she lost the baby. She blames herself for losing the baby. She doesn't think that she was a good enough person, to have this baby." Damon looked down. "I wish there was something I could do to help her."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Hey no offence Damon but what are you doing here? Aren't you Klaus' little minion now? No, and besides he doesn't need to know where I am. And besides his little sister is stalling him." he said with a smirk.

Stefan rolled his eyes and then looked down. Then the doctor came over. "Mr. Salvatore, aren't you the boyfriend of Ms. Gilbert?" Stefan looked at the doctor and then nodded. "We found out what caused her miscarriage. She must have hit her stomach rather hard on something. That is what caused it. I am so sorry for your loss. I will discharge Ms. Gilbert." Stefan nodded.

Then he became angry. He knew what caused it. Or rather who caused it. "What's the matter brother? You have that ripper look in your eyes." Stefan looks at Damon. "I need your help. I know what happened to Elena."

Damon looked to his brother in confusion. "What do you mean? I know who did this to Elena. We were at the Lake house to spend a week, and then Katherine showed up. And then she attacked Elena, she threw her into a tree. She was the reason that Elena lost the baby."

Damon looked at Stefan. He knew that his brother was right. "Okay, what do you want to do? I want to kill her." They turn to see Elena standing there. "Elena you are not well. Why didn't you call me back to your room? I would have helped you out and everything."

"I am well enough. I want to put an end to Katherine. She has put everyone through hell. You, Damon, Mason, Jenna, Ric, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, John, Isobel. She has got to be stopped. And I want to put her down." Stefan came up to her. "Elena you still need to recover. You can't just jump up after everything you have been through the past few days. Feed me your blood Stefan."

Stefan and Damon looked at her in shock. "I want to do this. This is my decision. She killed our child. And now she is going to pay for it." Stefan looked in her eyes and he saw that there was no way of changing her mind.

"Fine, you have the right to exact revenge." Damon looked at Stefan. "Stefan she is going to get hurt! Katherine is like 500 years old and you think that Elena stands a chance at defeating her!? I don't know who is more crazy, you or her." Elena looked at Damon.

"I will be fine Damon. I am not afraid of her. And she knows it. I will put an end to the infamous Katherine Pierce." Elena tried to walk away and then she felt pain. Stefan took her arm and then they walked out of the hospital. They got to his car and then he cut his wrist. She drank a little and then she was fine.

"Well if we are going to do this then we should coordinate with Ric and the others." Elena nodded. They got in and then drove to Elena's house. They came in. "Hey Elena, how are you feeling?" asked Jenna as she hugged her. Shortly after Jeremy also caught her in a hug. She looked at Ric. "We need your help."

Ric nodded and then they headed to the kitchen table. "Katherine is the reason that she lost the baby. When we were swimming Katherine came and attacked her. Now she hasn't fallen or even bumped into anything other than that."

Jenna looked at Jeremy. "Then let's do it. Ric has been teaching me to hunt. I'm ready. She messed with a Gilbert. And she has to pay for it." Said Jeremy. Elena looked at Jenna. Jenna looked up. "How can I help?" Elena smiled and then hugged her. She knew that Jenna wasn't too excited about going against any vampire, let alone Katherine.

"We can use me as a decoy. She hates me, and she has already threatened to kill me once." Stefan looked at Elena. She knew that he wasn't really happy with the idea. But he also knew that there was no way that her mind would be changed.

"Okay, that's all fine and good but Katherine is ruthless Elena will be dead before she even has a chance to stake her." They turned as Damon came in. "And also I don't think that you guys should do this." Everyone looked at Damon with shock and disbelief.

"What? Why don't you want to do something? After everything that she has put you through? Damon you wanted to put an end to her before. So now what changed? You were hurt. We don't know whether or not Katherine has another witch. She could link you to her in a second."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to back down from this Damon. And you can disapprove all you want, but we are doing this and we are doing it my way." Elena walked off and Ric, Jeremy, Stefan, and Jenna followed. Damon grabbed Stefan's arm.

Stefan stopped and then turned. "You have to stop her Stefan, she isn't thinking clear. One wrong move and she is dead. Nothing is going to happen to her. She will be fine. She needs this. She is avenging not just the baby, but everyone else that Katherine has victimized." Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well fine. Then I guess I can help."

They headed to the boarding house. Then Elena looked at Stefan and nodded. He called Katherine. **"Stefan Salvatore, to what do I owe this great honor?** Katherine I want to see you. You were right I only wanted to be with Elena because I wanted to be with you. But Elena is nothing like _the_ Katherine Pierce. The beautiful woman that I fell in love in the moment I saw you. **Well that is tempting. Where is the doppelganger?** She's gone. She's with her family. We have the house all to ourselves. Just you and me Katherine."

They could hear her giggling in the phone. **"Well I'm actually quite close to Mystic Falls, I will be there in about an hour. Bye Stefan. **Goodbye Katherine." They hung up and then Stefan looked at Elena. Elena nodded and then hugged him. Stefan looked up at Damon.

"Damon are you okay? I'm fine, she has also messed with a Salvatore. I will always be in love with Katherine. But that doesn't excuse that she killed my little niece or nephew. So now what?" Stefan looked at Elena.

"I will act as the decoy and then one of us will kill her. It's that simple." Damon nodded and then he walked outside. Elena followed him. They stood in the doorway of the house. "I'm sorry that this has to happen Damon. Don't be sorry Elena. I gave up on Katherine a long time ago. And as much as I love her and I always will, she has to pay for what she did to you. Remember I will always choose you." Damon said as he looked at her.

He leaned in and then kissed her head. "I love you Elena. And I will always choose you." Damon walked away, leaving Elena standing there. Stefan came out. "You okay?" she nodded. "Damon just told me that he loved me."

Stefan sighed and then looked down. "But I love you Stefan. I love you and only you. I do care about Damon, but you are the one that I love the most." Stefan looked up and he saw the sincerity in her eyes. They kissed and then they headed back in. they were ready for the war that was coming up in the Salvatore house.

Stefan left Elena in his bedroom. Jenna was in a room that she was put to be kept safe in. Alaric was in another one of the spare rooms and then Jeremy was stationed just on the steps. They were ready for this. They were ready to put a stop to one of the most manipulative, cruel, and evil vampires that they had ever met. Damon hid in his room.

They heard the doorbell ring. Stefan answered it. "Hello Katherine. Hello Stefan." She came up and then kissed him. Stefan was caught off guard and then he pretended that he liked it. They made it to the sofa and then he grabbed her by the throat and then bashed her head on the floor.

She groaned in pain. "What are you doing Stefan? Nothing Katherine. I am only showing the respect and love that I have for you." Katherine then smelled Jeremy. Then she threw Stefan into the wall. Then she came up and then went toward Jeremy.

Then an arrow seeped in Vervain was shot into her shoulder. Then Alaric came down. "What the hell did you do Stefan? Why are they all attacking me? They want revenge Katherine. You have manipulated all of us into your little game. And we are putting a stop to it."

Then Damon came down and then he attacked her. "Damon, please don't hurt me. I need your help. Please don't let them kill me." Damon got a softer look on his face. And then he took his hand from around her throat. And then Katherine took a piece of wood from one of the pieces of furniture that was broken and then she stabbed him. He cried out in pain. And then she threw Ric and then bit Jeremy.

Stefan attacked her to get her off of Jeremy. Then she dropped Jeremy and then staked Stefan to the wall. He cried out in pain and groaned. "Beautiful Stefan. I knew that Damon wouldn't have the heart to kill me." She giggled evilly. "Now what should I do now?"

She took the arrow from her shoulder and then started to cut his veins in his arm. He grunted out in pain, and Katherine just smiled evilly. "Katherine!" She turned and then saw Elena standing there, with a crossbow in her hand.

Katherine laughed and then scoffed. "What are you going to do with that Elena?" She approached her at vamp speed and then she threw Elena down the stairs. Elena landed with a thud and a groan, the crossbow was knocked from her hand.

Then Katherine picked her up by the throat. "Now it's time that you said goodbye Elena. Look at your precious Stefan. Let him be the last thing that you see when I kill you." Elena felt her fangs enter her skin and she cried out. "Katherine let her go! Katherine! Let her go!" Stefan yelled.

Damon looked up with horror. "Katherine let her go! She doesn't deserve this!" Katherine smiled and then kept on feeding. She didn't realize what Elena was doing. Elena reached behind her shirt and then she pulled out a stake and then stabbed Katherine in the heart. She screamed and then backed up.

Elena came up and then put her hand on the stake. "This is for Jenna." She pushed it in deeper. "This is for Stefan and Damon." She pushed it in and Katherine fell to the ground. "And this is for my baby that you murdered." She pushed it the rest of the way into her chest.

Katherine screamed as she caught fire. Elena stood there and watched her doppelganger burn. Then she headed over to Stefan and then she helped him push himself through the stake. Then she and Stefan headed over to Ric, and Jeremy. They were all okay." then Elena felt dizzy and then her knees gave out.

Stefan caught her and then fed her his blood and then she was put on his bed. He joined her later that evening. She woke up. "I am so sorry that I didn't protect you Elena. Don't be. You were staked to the wall." Stefan hugged her to him. "I was also worried that she would kill you. You still had my blood in your system. If you would have died you would have been a vampire or in transition. I don't care." Elena sat up and she looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Stefan I wouldn't care if I was a vampire. As long as you and everyone that I care about is okay and safe, I wouldn't care." Stefan smiled and then they kissed. They heard a knock. Damon came in. "I want to say I'm sorry that I hesitated to kill Katherine. You were almost killed because I was too weak." Elena gave him a warm smile. "Everything is okay Damon. I forgive you." Damon smiled and then left.

Elena looked at Stefan. "I love you. I love you too Elena." And then they fell asleep. That was one of the best sleeps since the loss of their child. They were ready to look into the future with hope, and as long as they had each other and were surrounded by the people that they loved, they felt like there was nothing that they couldn't overcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Elena looked at Stefan. "I love you. I love you too Elena." And then they fell asleep. That was one of the best sleeps since the loss of their child. They were ready to look into the future with hope, and as long as they had each other and were surrounded by the people that they loved, they felt like there was nothing that they couldn't overcome. **

Elena woke up and she noticed that she was sleeping on her boyfriend's chest. She could feel his breathing, even telling her that he was still asleep. She smiled and looked up. She felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Of course it still hurt that her child was dead but she was happy that she had Stefan.

She got up and then grabbed a shower. The she came out in two towels. "How long have you been up?" Elena turned and she saw Stefan standing there. "A while. I didn't want to wake you. After all you were staked to the wall." Stefan chuckled. "I will go downstairs and fix us some breakfast and let you get ready." Elena nodded.

She got dressed and then headed downstairs. They ate breakfast and they headed to school. They got out of the car. Stefan stopped. "Something doesn't feel right. It's too quiet." Elena looked at Stefan. "I don't see why though. School doesn't start for another half hour."

Stefan looked around and turned his head sharply. "Elena I need you to come with me. Where?" Stefan took her hand. "Anywhere but here." They turned and Stefan hissed as he pushed her behind him.

"Hello love. You are supposed to be dead. Why are you still breathing?" Stefan still kept her behind him. Klaus turned to Stefan. "And I should have known that you wouldn't let anything happen to her. So maybe I should get you out of the way."

Before Elena could blink, she saw Stefan laying there with a broken neck. She gasped and looked up at him. "Now let's get to business." Klaus grabbed her and pushed her into the gym, leaving Stefan still laying outside.

"No how did you survive? I drank you to the point of your death and yet here you are walking around." Elena just looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Are you just not going to answer me love?" Elena stayed quiet. "Fine."

He slapped her to the ground, knocking her out. Klaus sighed and walked away. Damon was walking around the school when he looked and saw someone laying on the ground. He approached him. "Hey dude you know that it's not smart to come to school drunk and then pass out on school grounds." He said smugly.

When he looked closer he frowned. Then he saw who it was. "Oh Shit! Stefan!" he ran over and shook his brother. "Stefan! Stefan wake up!" Stefan gasped and touched his neck. "What the hell happened to you little brother?"

He looked around and then he remembered what happened. "He's here. Who is here?" Damon asked in confusion. "Klaus. He's here, and he knows that Elena is alive and I don't know where he took her."  
Damon got angry and helped his brother up.

"They have to be in the school. Come on lets go." Elena woke up and saw that she was stuck in the gym. She tried to sneak out and she was met with Klaus, carrying Caroline and Tyler by their feet. "Care! Tyler!" she yelled as she shook them both.

She looked up at Klaus. "Why are you doing this? Because I want to make more hybrids and wit you alive, that creates a problem for me love." He said with an evil smirk. "And it sounds like your little boyfriends are right on time." Elena gasped and next thing she knew, Stefan and Damon were laying on the floor with broken necks.

"I compelled the teachers and students and told them that they had off. So no one will be here to help you." Elena looked at Elena. Then a blonde came in. "Where is that doppelganger wench?!" Klaus turned and looked at the blonde.

"The doppelganger is none of your concern. Yes she is! She stole my necklace Nik! That necklace that she has around her neck id mine! It's the one that the original witch gave me. Relax Rebekah." Rebekah looked at Klaus in anger.

"I want my necklace back!" She looked at Elena. Then she walked up to her. She looked down and saw the Vervain necklace around her neck. She held out her hand. "Give it to me. That necklace is mine. And I want it."

Elena touched it. "Don't think that just because you are the doppelganger and Nik needs you that I won't kill you. Now give me my necklace NOW!"

Elena winced at the volume and then she undid the clasp. Rebekah snatched it from her and walked away to stand next to her brother. She looked and saw Stefan and Damon laying there dead. "Well Stefan is looking as fine as ever." She said with a smirk.

"Okay now we wait for everyone to wake up and then we will have to get your little witch over here." Elena looked at him with fear and anger. Klaus walked away the turned. "And love, if you try to escape I will kill everyone in this room. Their blood will be on your hands." He walked out, with his sister following.

Elena ran over to Stefan and put his head in her lap**. 'How did Klaus' sister know Stefan? Did Damon tell her about him? That had to be it. If not then he knew an original vampire this whole time and said nothing.' **

She stroked his face. She was angry. She just wanted to be normal. She wanted to live with Jenna and Jeremy. She wanted to be able to live a halfway normal life. She didn't want any of this.

Suddenly Caroline jerked awake with a gasp. Elena turned and touched her hand. "Care, youre okay." Caroline looked at Elena.

"Elena Klaus- is here I know. That's why we are here. He captured all of us. And he's trying to find a way to get Bonnie over here." Tears filled Caroline's eyes. She looked at Tyler.

"Tyler!" she ran over to him. "He's still breathing. Thank god!" she said in relief. Then Tyler slowly began to wake up. Then Elena felt Stefan move in her lap. His emerald green eyes opened.

"Stefan! Thank God!" she kissed his head. He jumped up and hugged her to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm fine. But I'm worried about all of you." Stefan shushed her. "We will all be okay, I promise." Elena nodded. They hugged for a while. Then Damon woke up. Soon after Klaus came back into the gym.

"Well now, the gang is all here. Now where is my test subject? There he is." Klaus approached Tyler and grabbed him from Caroline's grasp.

"Please don't hurt him! Please!" she begged. Klaus bit his wrist and put it to Tyler's mouth. He breaks his neck.

"Now if your little witchy friend Bonnie doesn't find a solution by midnight tonight, then I guess that Tyler is dead." He looked at Elena. He walked toward her. Stefan jumped up and pushed her behind him. Damon flanked him. "Well love I will tell you one thing, these boys really do love you. Unfortunately they are in the way."

Elena grabbed Stefan's shoulder. Klaus walked up and pushed Stefan and Elena at vamp speed. They skidded across the floor. Damon goes after Klaus at vamp speed.

"Leave them alone." He growled. Klaus hit Damon with his head and he flew. He grabbed Stefan by the throat. "Klaus! Please don't hurt him! Please!" Elena begged.

Klaus looked at her with humor in his eyes. "I'm not going to harm him love. Why would I harm a ripper?" Elena started to panic. Klaus looked back at Stefan. "Yeah I know all about your little nickname. The ripper of Monterey, if I'm not mistaken, right Stefan?"

Elena looked at them both. "Let's make this fun." Klaus begins to compel Stefan. "If your little friend Bonnie doesn't fix this problem with Tyler, I want you to attack Elena and kill her ripper style." When he looked at Elena he had a cruel smile on his face.

He walked up and grabbed Damon and compelled him. "If Elena tries to escape between now and then, kill her." He walked out of the gym, leaving Elena, Stefan, and Damon together. She gasped and dropped to her knees. Stefan caught her.

"I'm still me Elena. I will do whatever I can to keep me from hurting you." Elena looked at Stefan. "I know that you would never hurt me. I'm just scared." Stefan looked at her with confusion.

"Not because I may die, but what about Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy, you, Damon, everyone. You are all stuck in this mess because poor Elena can't keep herself safe." She looked down.

Stefan picked her chin up to meet his eyes. "I promise you Elena, I couldn't think of someone that I love more than you. I don't care that you are the doppelganger. I could care less. Now you are going to survive this. We all are."

Elena nodded. She hugged him to her. "Everything will be okay. I promise." Stefan whispered as he clutched her to him. I was praying that Bonnie would figure it out so he wouldn't have to attack her. He knew that if he did, then she would be dead. He would never be able to live with himself if he ever bit Elena, let alone kill her. He kissed her hair.

Where am in? What happened? Tyler." He looked at Caroline. "Don't be shy about it." They looked over at Rebekah. "What's going on Caroline? Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You are in transition." Tyler looked freaked out.

"Don't leave out the hard parts sweets." Rebekah jumped off the table she was sitting on. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful if not..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Youre pretty much dead." Rebekah said with a smile. Caroline put her hand on Tyler's cheek. "You're going to be okay. You understand me? It's going to be okay." She hugged Tyler to her.

Klaus was pacing impatiently. "Come on Bonnie, sometime today would be nice." Bonnie looked at him with annoyance. "Well you pestering me very five seconds doesn't help anything." Klaus grabbed her by the neck. "Did I mention that not only is Tyler is I danger, but your little best friend Elena is too. If you don't find a way for me to make my hybrids by midnight tonight, then Stefan will feed on Elena, and kill her. He is rather merciless when he is the ripper." Klaus let her go. "Now get to work."

Elena was walking around the gym. "Please Elena don't go anywhere near a door." She heard Damon beg. "I can't hurt you. I won't be able to live with myself if I did." Elena walked over to him. "It's going to be okay Damon I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

The door burst open and Klaus came in with a much weakened Tyler. He threw Tyler on the floor. "Come here love." Elena backed up and Stefan pushed her behind him. "Stefan don't make me compel you. Just let her go. I just want her for a moment. I will rip your heart out without even blinking. No, no, no!"

Elena came in front of him. "Stefan it's okay. I'll be right back." Stefan looked at her. She could see it in his eyes. He didn't want her anywhere near Klaus, and away from him. She let go of his hand and walked over with Klaus, to Tyler. Tyler looked at them both.

He pushed Elena to the ground. "Now we need to see if my hunch is correct. Now, take a drink from the doppelganger." Tyler looked appalled at Klaus and fear at Elena. "It's either that or you die. Your choice mate." Tyler looked at Elena, his eyes full of apology. Elena nodded.

Klaus took her wrist and bit into it. She whimpered. Then he brought her wrist to Tyler's mouth. Tyler latched on and began drinking. She was wincing. Tyler couldn't stop drinking from her. Elena looked at him with pleading.

"Klaus if you don't stop him, he will wind up killing her!" Stefan yelled. He was scared, his Elena was being drank dry right in front of him. He knew that if he moved Klaus could kill her on the spot. Suddenly Tyler began screaming and writhing in pain. Elena was on her side, not moving.

Fangs protruded from Tyler's mouth, veins appeared under his eyes. "Well that's a good sign." He chuckled. He walked up and compelled Stefan and Damon, they were free to go, and they could take Elena with them.

Stefan raced over to her. "Her heart is slowing down!" He bit his wrist and gave her his blood. She woke up. "Stefan? Did it work?" Stefan nodded. Stefan helped her up. "Whoa." She said kind of dazed/ "Whoa!" Stefan said as he caught her. "I've got you babe, I got you. Let's get you home."

Stefan picked her up bridal style. He felt her go limp in his arms. Damon walked quickly over to them. "Is she okay? Yeah she has just been through so much lately, she is just tired. Let's get her home. Damon nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry guys! I have been having a pretty rough time with family problems, and lack of internet, the only way I could upload the stories, was in study hall at school and then the last two weeks of school they blocked the website. I am trying to get any chapters that I can. Please forgive me guys! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story! They are really awesome! 


End file.
